Panzer 38(t)
The Panzer 38(t) (short for Panzerkampfwagen 38(t), German ordnance designation: Sd.Kfz.140), originally known as the LT vz.38 (short for Lehký tank vzor 38, Light Tank model 38), was a Czech tank developed during the Interwar period. None of them entered in Czech service but saw in German service which lasted throughout the incoming war. History 'Development' The LT vz.38 was designed by the Czech firm ČKD as a replacement for the LT vz.35 tank, which had a troublesome pneumatic system to help its suspension and transmission, and was complex. The suspension was upgraded to a much simpler one, the gun was upgraded with a 37 mm Skoda A7 gun (37mm KwK 38(t) under German service), the engine was upgrade with a 6-cylinder one, it had better reliability and was much easier to repair and maintain. None had entered production when Germany occupied Czechoslovakia, yet its production was continued for the Wehrmacht, whose need for gun-armed tanks was dire as it was considered as an excellent tank compared to the Panzer I and Panzer II that were the Panzerwaffe's main tanks during the outset of WWII. They entered in German service firstly as LTM 38 then as Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) since January 1940. In German service, a loader position was added to the turret by reducing the ammunition capacity by 18 rounds. 'Operational History' Despite having small numbers, it served with distinction during the Polish Campaign in 1939 and the Battle of France in 1940. It began to show its limits during the Operation Barbarossa in 1941 when the tank was outclassed by new Soviet tanks notably the T-34. Production ceased in 1942, however production continued for myriad of convertion like tank-hunters such as Marder IIIs or the succesful Jagdpanzer 38(t), self-propelled artillery as the Grille or into Flakpanzer 38(t) while some surviving regular tanks were sold to Germany allies such as Hungary, Slovakia, Romania, and Bulgaria. The tank also saw service in Iran as they received 60 TNHP (export version to Iran) from 1935 to 1937. The Peru bought 25 LTP (export version to Peru) in 1936 that stayed in service until 1988. It saw service in Switzerland as the Panzerwagen 39 as 24 gunless LTH (export version to Switzerland) were delivered just before the German annexation began. Lithuania ordered 21 LTL (export version to Lithuania) but none were delivered due the 1940 Soviet annexation and were taken over by Slovakia under the designation LT vz.40. Sweden ordered 90 PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf.S in 1940 but were seized by Germany, in compensation Germany allowed Sweden to build their own tanks under license as the Stridsvagn m/41 which in return became the basis for a tank destroyer and an armored personnel carrier. In Girls und Panzer Anime The Panzer 38(t) Ausf.B/C was found in the woods during the search for Ooarai's long-lost tanks by Hana. It was assigned to Turtle Team during the training match (which foreshadowing Momo's incredible gunner skills) during which it the third tank to be destroyed by Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV. After the match alongside all teams (except for Anglerfish) they changed the painting scheme by painting it gold making it very visible. During the training match against St. Gloriana Girls College, it's tracks broke loose during their opponent assault and was immobilized. Its crew managed to fix the track and return to fight saving the cornered Panzer IV, giving Miho time to escape, by missing the Churchill at point blank range and was overkill by the Churchill and three Matildas. It was then repainted to its original color. During the tournament first round match against Saunders University High School, the Panzer 38(t) acted as the flag tank, it didn't do anything notable during the match. During the tournament quarter-finals match against Anzio Girls High School, the Panzer 38(t) again acted as the flag tank, it was used at the end of the match to lure Anzio's flag tank into a kill zone to be taken down. During the tournament semi-finals match against Pravda Girls High School, after breaking the siege the Panzer 38(t), now with Anzu as the gunner replacing Momo, managed the destroyed one T-34/85, detracked another one and two T-34/76, before its killing spree was ended by Nonna. Before the final match, the Panzer 38(t) was converted into a Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer. Manga During the alternate-manga quarter-final match against Anzio, it was first used as recon with Duck Team but were caught by Anzio's vanguard, it took heavy fire until others come to rescue. It fires (and misses) at CV.33s but when Ooarai falls into Anzio trap and being caught in a heavy bombardment, it splits with the Panzer IV to storm the two possible positions of the P26/40. Once at the hilltop it tries to shoot at (but failed) the enemy flag tank. Fierce Fight !!! It's Maginot Battle During the practice match against Maginot Girls' Academy, the Panzer 38(t) manage to shot down (at point-blank range !!!) a R39 detracked by Duck Team. It was then persued by a SOMUA S35 and the B1 Bis alongside Rabbit Team, while the M3 Lee rammed the B1 Bis to stop it, the Panzer 38(t) fire twice at it (on the side and on the back) failing to pierce their armor. It was destroyed by the B1 Bis taking a shot destined to Rabbit Team allowing it to destroy the behemoth. Phase Erika Kuromorimine Girls Academy owns some Panzer 38(t) for training purposes for first-year students, the newly arrived Erika commanded one during a training session where she made good impression. Ribbon Warrior A Panzer 38(t) Ausf.B/C from an unidentified school is seen fighting a M2A4 during a Tankathlon match, where it was destroyed. During the Cauldron tournament second round Pink Team fielded two LT vz.38 (Panzer 38(t) Ausf.G) (commanded by Kafka and Mucha). It is unknown if they scored any hit but Mucha's tank was destroyed during the ONI Team assault but was put back in combat soon after and Kafka's one took part of the "Anti-ONI Team" where it was eventually destroyed during the assault. Centipede Alliance fielded one LT vz.38 from Gregor High School commanded by Kafka during a challenge Sensha-do match against Bonple High School for the rights to fight Miho in a official match. Gekkan Senshado Magazine Count High School operates LT vz.38 tanks under the Romanian designation T-38. Gregor High School owns some of them under the designation LT vz.38. Yogurt Academy fielded one Panzer 38(t) Ausf.G as the flag tank during the tournament first round match against Waffle Academy. Its role in the match is unknown. Yogurt Academy again fielded their Panzer 38(t) still as the flag tank during the quarter-finals match against St. Gloriana Girls College. Its role during the battle is quite unknown but it likely take part on the uneffective bombardment on St. Gloriana tanks. The Panzer 38(t) was then spotted by a Matilda and was then destroyed by a side shot attempting to flee by Churchill's gunner Assam. The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch Count High School's fielded at four T-38s (callsigns Tank N°5, 6, 7 and 8), in a practice match against Saunders University High School. Tank N°5 was part of the flag tank (Tank N°1) escort with a T.3 (Tank N°2), Tank N°7 commanded by Mizuki was charged to keep an eye on Saunders main force and Tanks N°6 and 8 stand alongside the Mareșal (Tank N°10) and the R.2 (Tank N°9). Tank N°5 is seen engaging Saunders scouts and later their main force where it was destroyed by the ambushed Firefly. after finish scouting Tank N°7 regroup with the flag tank and retreat with Noemi's T.3 (Tank N°3) and the TA (Tank N°4). Tanks N°6 and 8, alongside Tank N°9 acted as spotters for the Mareșal, after it was destroyed they regroup with the remaining retreating tanks. Das Finale Yogurt Academy fielded at least four Panzer 38(t) Ausf.B/C during the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Jatkosota High School. Their are seen charging the BT-42 which run on one and destroy it. For the others their performances are unknown but they have likely been destroyed. Trivia *While first designated LT vz.38 (Czech: Lehký tank vzor 38, Light Tank model 38), this designation was never used as Czechoslovakia was annexed by Germany in 1939 before its production. **The "t" on the German designation stands for Tschechisch, which is the German name for Czech. *This is the only Czech tank to appears in the anime. While more Czech tanks appear in mangas, the Panzer 35(t) in Phase Erika and the CKD AH-IV in Ribbon Warrior. *The Panzer 38(t) conversion into a Hetzer with the "Hetzer Conversion Kit" would be impossible in real life as the Panzer 38(t)'s chassis had to be widened and lengthened, the suspension were modified and the engine was upgraded. *In the manga match against Anzio, the Panzer 38(t) isn't the flag tank as in the anime, this role was taken by the StuG. *In the manga Ribbon Warrior, there are some inconsistencies with Gregor's Panzer 38(t) model. During it's first appearance it is shown with straight front hull armor bolted with five bolts on the top row specific of an Ausf.E/F, which during its later appearance it has only three bolts on the top row specific of the Ausf.G. *In the Comic Walker edition of Ribbon Warrior in chapters 37 and 38, during the Cauldron Tournament second round the Panzer 38(t) is mistakenly drawn as a Tancík CKD AH-IV. It has been corrected in the paper version for the chapter 37 but not for chapter 38. *In the chapter 39 page 35, one of Gregor LT vz.38 is mistakenly drawn as a M22 Locust. *In the manga The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch, the Panzer 38(t) used by Count is labelled LT-38E, however this designation wasn't used by Romania who use the designation T-38 instead. **There is also inconsistencies with its appearance, in the first five chapters the Panzer 38(t) is shown to have a straight front hull armor with additionnal front armor labelled it as an Ausf.E or F while in the 8th chapter they have a curved front plate designated them to be either an Ausf A, B or C instead. In the 11th chapter it goes back to straight additional armor, in the page 8 of the 12th chapter it still has its straight armor while in page 11 we can see the curved front plate making its return. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:Multi-Version Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Czech Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Count Girls' High School Category:Gregor Girls' High School Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Yogurt High School Girls' Academy Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory